poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim and The Twelve Tasks of Asterix
Earthworm Jim and The Twelve Tasks of Asterix is the third Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Following constant defeats by the rebel village of Gaul, the Roman Senate begins to suggest that the Gauls might be gods, due to their apparent invincibility. Julius Caesar(along with Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim), openly disdainful of the suggestion, decides to test the village and meets with their chieftain, Vitalstatistix. Caesar declares that the Gauls must undertake a challenge, inspired by the Twelve Labours of Hercules - the village's best warriors shall perform a set of twelve new tasks, which only gods could carry out successfully. Completion of all the tasks will see Caesar hand over the Roman Empire to them, whereas failing just one task will result in the Gauls surrendering to Rome. Agreeing to the terms, the village assigns Asterix and Obelix(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) and The Smurfs) to perform the tasks, with Caesar assigning Caius Tiddlus, a Roman man renowned for his honesty, to act as their guide to the tasks and serve as the challenges' referee. In their first set of challenges, Asterix defeats Asbestos, champion of the Ancient Olympic Games, by beating him in a race, and Cilindric the German in a fight, by outsmarting his opponent. Obelix defeats Verses the Persian, by managing to throw a javelin further than him. In their next challenge, the pair and our heroes find themselves crossing a lake that is home to beautiful Sirens, who reside in the centre on the "Isle of Pleasure". Although the Gauls nearly succumb to the women, Obelix comes to his senses when he learns that there are no wild boars for him to hunt and eat, allowing the pair to accomplish the challenge. After surviving the hypnotic gaze of Iris the Egyptian in the fifth task, with Asterix causing him to hypnotise himself, Obelix attempts the sixth task of finishing meals prepared by the Belgian chef Mannekenpix, exhausting his kitchen of food. Following their seventh task of enduring the "Cave of the Beast", the pair attempt the eighth task of getting a permit document from a multi-storey bureaucratic building. After finding it impossible because of the clinically unhelpful people who direct them elsewhere, Asterix beats them at their own game by asking for an imaginary permit. The staff fall victims to their own behavior, and cause the Prefect to unwittingly hand over what the Gauls came for. The pair continue to complete further challenges. They cross a ravine filled with crocodiles by beating them up, rather than using an invisible tightrope. They answer a riddle by the Old Man of the Mountain, conducted in the form of a washing detergent advertisement. They then endure a night on a plain haunted by ghosts, by complaining about the noise and convincing the ghosts to shut up. Asterix and Obelix eventually find themselves in Rome, alongside their fellow villagers, for their final task. Brought to the Circus Maximus, the Gauls fight against gladiators, whom they beat, and defeat various animals sent against them by turning the arena into a modern-day circus. At the same time, our heroes battle Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim. Earthworm Jim, Alvin, Simon and Theodore battle Evil Jim, who smacks the Chipmunks with a large mallet able to beat four-foot animals, but Earthworm Jim uses frozen yogurt to defeat Evil Jim. Genie zaps Psy-Crow with his magic, before he could do anything. Professor Monkey-For-A- Head corners the Smurfs, saying that he is going to take them to Gargamel and Azrael to be changed from lead into gold. Papa Smurf exclaims, "What? Lay in the hands of those two?". Peter says, "No way!". Brainy tries lecturing Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, saying that Gargamel and Azrael are nothing but "pure evil" and that they will never be in the hands of a sorcerer and his cat. At that moment, Earthworm Jim throws his Pocket Rocket at the evil monkey-headed scientist causing him to be thrown far away, vowing revenge. Having succeeded in every task, Caesar agrees that they are gods, giving the Gauls control of the Roman Empire, while retiring to live a quiet life with Cleopatra. As a reward for his service, Caius Tiddlus retires to the Isle of Pleasure. As the village celebrates their success, Asterix answers Obelix's question of them really conquering Rome by pointing out that everything that happened to them was a mere cartoon, in which everything is possible. Obelix takes advantage of this and teleports himself and his wild boar meat to the Isle of Pleasure, to enjoy himself. Trivia *Genie, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore), The Smurfs, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim guest star in this movie. *Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim return to work for Julius Caesar and the Romans in this film. *The other Smurfs meet Asterix and Obelix for the first time in this crossover. Brainy and Clumsy both previously met them in Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra. *Unlike the previous film, this is the first Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover to feature the rest of the Smurfs ensemble. *Gargamel and Azrael are mentioned by Professor Monkey-for-a-Head when he says that he is going to take The Smurfs to those villains. *This is the final Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover to feature The Chipmunks. They are replaced by Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo in the next film, ''Earthworm Jim and Asterix Versus Caesar''. Category:Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossovers Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Comedy-drama films